


Needs Must [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [47]
Category: Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes need takes you to strange places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs Must [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kerithwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Needs Must: April 1946](https://archiveofourown.org/works/179420) by [kerithwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn). 



**Title:** Needs Must  
**Fandom** : Justice Society of America  
**Author** : [kerithwyn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn)

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   Charles McNider / Ted Grant  
**Rating:**   Explicit  
**Length:**   17:34  
**Summary:**  
**Sometimes need takes you to strange places.  
**

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/179425) and [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/179420)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Kerithwyn/Needs%20Must.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZODE4VTdHSVNLbkk/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
